Requiem
by TrueSummoner
Summary: A strange man named Senriko has appeared at Beacon. Who is he? What is his purpose? What will he do? Who knows? Read and Find out.


**A/N: Well I have become completely uninspired in continuing my other fanfic, so I'm just gonna start this one early. Doesn't mean it's gone, it's just gonna be on hiatus for a little while. Until I get the inspiration to finish it I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and warning, Yuri, not right away but still, anyone offended might want to leave now, also there's an overpowered OC, not Mary Sued, just way overpowered, there's a difference, so if you don't want to put up with that just leave and take a right. Now that that's over with please enjoy.**

* * *

_An Old Friend_

I ran as fast as I could and quickly jumped into an alley. I took the time to assess my situation, _'I've been weakened, I'm exhausted as all hell, the town is after me, and my powers are out. I'm screwed. The only way out is to sneak through the shadows.'_

I looked around the corner to check if anyone was there, and unfortunately I saw a young lady in a cloak. She looked over in my direction and noticed me. I instinctively wall jumped up and started dashing across roofs and dropped into a different alley.

I was even more exhausted than I was before. I sat down, breathing heavily, and looked out the alley to see the same girl. She was extremely quick to be able to keep up with me, but I didn't question it at the time, I was simply thinking about my impending death.

She slowly walked up to me, but stopped about five feet from where I sat. She didn't show any signs of aggression, and she spoke in a sincere voice, "Are you alright?" I thought she was just mocking me, so I replied, "What do you think?"

She still showed no sign of aggression and spoke again, "Why did you run from me?" I still believed she was mocking me to have some fun before she killed me, but I had no choice but to give her the benefit of the doubt, "Didn't you get a notice or something? The town's out for my blood, and I'm just trying to live."

"Why would the town be after you? You don't seem like the type to anger an entire town." She still sounded sincere and honest, and I was starting to believe in her innocence, "You must've heard rumors of sorts, about black mages." She nodded, "Well I'm one of them, just before the white mages were wiped out, they pulled one last move, disabling black magic temporarily essentially wiping out almost all of us, and now the world's taking their chance to finish us off."

"I can see why with all the things you've done to the rest of us. My parents were killed by one of you." She replied. I felt a mix of sympathy and pity for her, "I'm sorry for your loss, but the black mages you see aren't us, they're corrupted users. We stay secluded in darkness while they go out and screw with the world."

'I see." She seemed depressed for a moment, but brightened up again, "Well then, I have no reason to hate you. Will you be alright?"

"My powers should be back in a few months, and when they are back I'll simply vanish back into darkness, that is, if the town doesn't catch me first." I answered. She took a few steps forward until she was right in front of me.

I could get a better look at her from that distance. She had shining silver eyes and black hair with seemingly natural red tips. She looked mature, yet still fairly young, she couldn't have been any older than 17. She spoke again and offered, "Well, why don't you stay at my place until you can leave?"

"You're insane. You're going to risk your life protecting a complete stranger?" I asked. She simply smiled and offered again, "Well? Would you like to stay at my home until you have the strength to leave?" I sighed, "Fine, yes I would love to."

Her smile widened, "We haven't been properly introduced have we?" She held out her hand offering assistance, "My name is Summer Rose, what's yours?"

* * *

Ozpin heard a knock on his door, "Come in!" He tells whoever is on the other side. Glynda walks in with a hooded figure in a black robe and speaks, "Hello Professor Ozpin, this man here says that you know him."

The robed man takes off his hood, revealing short, slightly spiky black hair and pitch black eyes. "Hello Ozpin, it's been ages." He said. Ozpin became gleeful at the sight of the man, "Ah, Sen, welcome! What brings you here?"

"I was just in Vale for some business and I thought that I might as well visit my old friend Ozpin." He answered. Glynda looked at the two in confusion, "Do you know this man Professor?" Ozpin looked over at Glynda and gave her a smile, "This is an old friend of mine. We've known each other for quite a while now."

Ozpin opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a box with chess pieces and a chess board, "Would you like to play a game while you're here?"

"Of course." He answered. He sat down in front of Ozpin and they set up the game. As they were playing they were catching up with each other like any old friends. A few minutes into the game a knock on the door was heard and Ozpin called whoever was on the other side in.

The visitors were none other than Team RWBY. "Ah girls, what is it that you need?" Ozpin asked. Weiss, being the polished speaker of the group, stepped up and spoke, "We were sent to report to you about a situation in the Emerald Forest."

"A situation?" Ozpin's curiosity was piqued.

"Yes sir, there has been a sudden increase in the number of Grimm there. It was recommended that we close off the Emerald Forest until this is dealt with." Weiss replied. The man who Ozpin had called 'Sen' made a move, putting Ozpin in checkmate, stood up and spoke, "That won't be necessary, just go on with your day and leave it to me."

"With all due respect, whoever you are, you underestimate the number of Grimm there are there, it's actually absurd." Weiss replied. The man ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Who was that strange man?" Weiss asked.

"He is an old friend of mine. His name is Senriko, though most people call him Sen, and he is far more powerful than you think." Ozpin answered.

The four just shrugged and left. They went back to their class and suddenly an explosion could be heard. Before anyone could run out of the building Ozpin's voice came on the speaker, "Attention students and staff please move on with your day and ignore the explosion. That was simply my way to clear the Emerald Forest of its excess Grimm."

Team RWBY looked at each other thinking the same thing, _'Could that Sen guy really have the power to do that?'_ They just followed instruction and moved on with their day thinking about who exactly Sen is.

* * *

Sen returned to Ozpin's office and sat back down where he was before. "So how'd you do it?" Ozpin asked.

"A simple makeshift hand grenade, it's amazing what only eight ounces of volatile, unstable dust can do." Sen answered.

"You didn't even bother to use your energy?"

"What's the point? They were all clumped together and I had the materials needed to take them all out."

"I thought you would've just blasted them with something."

"I'm trying to use that power less if possible. Anyway those four girls who came in here earlier, they're an interesting bunch aren't they?"

"Ah yes they are. They're Team RWBY our most promising first years."

"Only first years huh? An explosive dragon, a misunderstood being, a trapped snowflake bound by the chains of fat, and a lonely, innocent little rose. That truly is an interesting group."

"Your analytical skills have always intrigued me. The 'explosive dragon' you speak of is Yang Xiao Long, our strongest fighter."

"An explosive dragon indeed."

"The 'misunderstood being' is Blake Belladonna, a former member of the White Fang."

"A Faunus, such a pitifully misunderstood being. Now how did you know of her past? I doubt she would give up information like that willingly."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere here, I know almost everything that goes on here."

"Oh if it weren't you saying that I would've considered you a stalker and walked out right there. Anyway continue with your explanation of Team RWBY."

"Ah yes, now then the 'trapped snowflake' is Weiss Schnee."

"Heiress to the Schnee dust company, 'Schnee' was all I needed to hear. How pitiful, being born into a famous company like that, her destiny was chosen for her at birth, from when and where she was born to when and where she will die."

"Ah yes it is truly sad, anyway the final member, the 'innocent rose', might be the most interesting to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she is the leader of Team RWBY, she was moved to Beacon two years early, and she is our most promising student. Her name is Ruby Rose."

Sen stayed silent, unlike with the other members. He closed his eyes and went into deep thought for a moment, "You're right, she is the most interesting." He got up from his seat, "Well I must be going. It was nice seeing you Ozpin."

"Wait, you aren't leaving Vale right?"

"Of course not, I have some business to take care of here."

"Then why don't you stay and become a professor?"

'Of what? What knowledge could I possibly offer that you aren't already?"

"Why not black magic? You're one of the only black mages left and it could be a useful tool in combat."

"You're wrong, there are no such things as black mages. They were disbanded years ago. A member of the council decided that it would be best. He said he wanted to be like the other humans and be with the woman he fell in love with without danger."

"Oh really? Who was he?"

"You should know him, you've met him."

"Oh yes, HIM. Anyways how about it, will you teach our students black magic?"

Sen thought about it for a second and answered, "I will only teach the first years, it's too late for anyone else, and I will only teach those with potential. Are classes over yet?"

"No not yet."

"When they are, call all of the first years to the courtyard, I'm going to go set up the test." Sen finally left and started his setup.

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone filed out of their classrooms and Ozpin's voice could be heard once again on the speaker, "Attention, all first years please report to the courtyard. I repeat, all first years please report to the courtyard." Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged and did as they were told.

Everyone arrived at the courtyard and they were met with Ozpin and Sen. When every first year finally arrived Ozpin greeted them, "Hello student, I've called you here to tell you about a new class available to only you, this year's first year student. However only certain students will be allowed to take this class, there will be a test to determine who will be able to take this class. Sen, if you would."

Sen stepped up and continued the announcement, "I am Senriko, but most people just call me Sen, and I will be the professor of this class. This test we will conduct will determine your potential to take this class. It's very simple, just come up and place a drop of blood on this symbol." He then revealed a symbol which he drew earlier.

"If you have the potential, I will tell you to stay here, otherwise I will tell you to leave. We will go one at a time in a line starting with you," he pointed at a student in a corner of the group, "now let's begin."

Many students stepped up and dropped some blood on the symbol and there was no reaction. About a dozen students had a reaction, but only half of them were told to stay. Then Team RWBY stepped up.

Blake was first in like, so she stepped up and placed a small incision on her finger. She let a small drop of blood drip onto the symbol. A few seconds passed and there was no reaction. "You may go." Sen told her. She stood at the side, waiting for the rest of her team.

Next was Yang. She stepped up and dropped her blood. Unlike Blake there was a reaction, but she was still told to leave. She waited with Blake while Weiss went up. She followed the procedure and there was another reaction, but she was also told to leave.

Finally was Ruby. She stepped up and followed procedure. When the blood drop hit the symbol, the symbol glowed brightly, half of it being a deep purple and the other half being a bright white. The symbol became brighter and brighter until there was an explosion.

"Well that was unexpected," Sen stated as the smoke cleared up and Ozpin told the rest of the students to ignore the explosion, "If you haven't guessed, you're going to be staying.

Ruby looked over at her team and Yang gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Rubes; we'll be waiting at the dorm!" She grabbed Blake's arm and dragged her back to their dorm with Weiss following.

The rest of the first years did the test, but only another half dozen were told to stay. When everyone left Sen addressed the small group, "Alright then, you thirteen have the potential to take my class, which will be on black magic." The group looked at him as if he was insane.

"I know it sounds farfetched so I'm going to give a demonstration." Sen formed a fireball from nothing a dropped it onto the ground. At first nothing happened and a student was going to give a snide remark, but right before he did so a giant pillar of fire emerged from where Sen had dropped the fireball.

Everyone just stared at the inferno astonished while Ozpin was giving another 'ignore the explosion/flame' announcement. When the pillar dispersed Sen caught the group's attention again, "Well then, do you believe me now?"

They all nodded, "Good," Sen continued, "now then, before this class officially begins I'm going to give you a fair warning, this will single-handedly be the most difficult thing you will ever experience. I will constantly be pushing you to your limit and I will not hesitate to break you. If you screw up even slightly in my class, you will probably die horribly. The most optimistic prediction I can make is that half of you will survive, and I am not one to exaggerate, I mean how long do you think it took me to learn how to do that inferno? Now with that who is still actually willing to stay in this class?"

Everyone just looked at each other and walked away. Everyone, but Ruby Rose. Sen walked up to the young girl and stared down at her, "What about you Ruby Rose? Are you willing to take my class?" Ruby looked up at him, "How do you know my name?"

"Simple, Ozpin told me." Sen answered. Ruby thought about it for a second, and finally came to an answer, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure? Even with that warning I gave you, you're still willing to take this class, even if it might kill you? Your decision is final you know, once you make it, there's no going back." Sen warned her again. Ruby didn't care, "I'll do it, if I can learn to use black magic right I can help a lot of people and be a hero, just like in those old fairytales!"

Sen closed his eyes and put on a faint, practically unnoticeable smile, and started walking away saying to Ruby, "Alright then, meet me in Ozpin's office tomorrow after all of your classes. You really remind me of your mother Ruby."

Ruby's eyes widened after Sen mentioned her mother. On her way back to her dorm she thought more about Sen, _'Just who exactly is he? How does he know Ozpin and my mom? Is he teaching me black magic for his own purposes or for something else? Ah well, I probably shouldn't ask him, I probably wouldn't get a straight answer anyways.'_

When she was young Yang had taught her that when it comes to mysterious people, the more you press them about something, the less you'll know. She found this advice to be both true and useful.

* * *

She finally reached her dorm and was greeted by her sister wrapping her arm around her neck. "Welcome back sis, so how was it? What's the class about?"

"It was fine and well…" Ruby was trying to find a way to make the class sound more believable, but being a class about 'black magic' that proved to be impossible so she just went out and said it, "the class is about black magic."

Weiss gave her a half lidded stare, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm being honest, Professor Sen told us and then he made a fireball and it exploded into this huge pillar of fire and-" before Ruby could go on Weiss put her finger on her lips causing her to stop, "I think we get it Ruby."

"Well Ozpin did make those announcements about ignoring the explosions and any sort of flame." Blake reminded her. Weiss sighed and replied, "Yes that is true, but it's still unbelievable, first this random man appears out of nowhere and somehow single-handedly decimates a large number of Grimm, and now he's teaching our leader black magic, just who is this 'Sen' anyways?"

"Did someone say my name?" The girls looked over and saw Sen, who obviously wasn't there before. Ruby yelped in panic and bursted out, "Why are you here?!"

"Well I just thought you might have some questions on what I'm teaching you so I decided to step in." Sen answered. Ruby calmed down a bit and reiterated her question, "How did you get in here?" Sen replied with a simple answer, "Teleporting"

"Why didn't you just use the door like everyone else?" Yang questioned.

"Because teleporting is fun, and doors are for people who can't teleport." Sen answered.

"But you were using a door earlier, when we were in Ozpin's office." Blake reminded.

"Look, don't question my actions. Just ask me about black magic."

"Well, how does it work?" Weiss inquired.

"Simple, you focus your aura though a core which converts it into dark energy which you focus through a magic circle which allows you to do the magic."

"How come you don't have to use a magic circle?" Ruby asked.

"It's an advanced trick, I can create magic circles without having to draw them, so I can pretty much use it at any moment."

"How does Ruby have the potential to use black magic?" Blake had wondered that for a while.

"Well technically anyone can use black magic. The black magic core use to convert aura to dark energy can either be natural or artificial. I was merely testing for those who had a natural core, and Ruby has a strong one."

"How strong?"

"Well theoretically if I train her well enough she could create a sun or a miniature black hole."

Team RWBY all looked at Ruby with widened eyes for different reasons, Blake was in slight fear, Yang was in amazement, and Weiss was in surprise. Sen continued his explanation, "Anyway, I believe Ruby's natural core comes from her mother."

Ruby's eyes widened and she stares at Sen. Her mother never once mentioned Sen, or anyone like him. Sen continued his explanation, "Apparently black magic cores are genetic and her mother did have the natural potential herself, so it would only make sense that she would."

"Wait, how do you know my mom?" Ruby was extremely curious. Sen stayed quiet for a minute and replied, "Summer Rose was an old friend of mine. She had asked me to teach her black magic, and if I hadn't she might not have learned of her potential." Ruby hung her head in the memory of her mother's death; she had witnessed the whole thing right in front of her. Now she understood why her murderer had called her a witch.

Sen took a deep breath and mumbled to himself, "And she might've lived longer." Ruby barely heard that sentence. Her head shot up to look at Sen, but he had vanished. Yang groaned, "I hate those kinds of people, they appear when we have questions and just leave when we have even more!" Ruby was lost in thought of what she heard.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard Sen was walking around until he heard a voice speak to him, "Well, you've finally found the one you've been looking for." Sen looked over and saw a peculiar man. He had curly white hair with a pale complexion. He was squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance, and wore a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt along with matching shoes and black pants.

Sen sighed, "What do you want Alcor?" Alcor chuckled, "Do I need a reason to watch over you humans?" Sen sighed again, "Let me reiterate that, why have you appeared in the human realm?"

"Why, to speak with you of course." Alcor answered.

"Speak to me about what?"

"That girl, Ruby was it? She sure is an interesting one isn't she?"

"Moved up two years, leader of her own team, and has that potential, she's just like her mother."

"Possibly even better."

"Maybe, but she's still a child, I doubt she'll be able to tap into her true potential for a while."

"Ah yes, but when she does, I'm sure she might even surpass you."

"Breaking the boundaries of humans, it'll be quite the sight."

"Ah yes, especially with you being-"

"There's no need to speak of who I am, as there is no need to speak of who you are."

"Ah yes, forgive me. Now then, what will you do?"

"Simple, fulfill what I've been asked to do."

"That is quite obvious, but I'm asking because they both mean more to you than you let on."

"Of course they do. They're the reason I exist."

"Yes, but what will you do when she learns of who you really are."

And with those words Alcor vanished completely. Sen thought about what he said and vanished himself, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed this new story and tell me what you think, if you like it I'll continue it, if not I'll go back to my other fanfic. As always reviews and criticism are appreciated. SUMMONER OUT**


End file.
